


噩梦 (Nightmare)

by TheAnnoyingKitten



Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band), WAYV
Genre: Advanced Idea Mechanics, Android Ten, Human Experimentation, Inspired by Resident Evil, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned WayV Ensemble, Scientist Sicheng, SuperM - Freeform, Tenwin, Unrequited Love, WayV - Freeform, inspired by Lovely performance, just minus the zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-10-26 21:55:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20749367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnnoyingKitten/pseuds/TheAnnoyingKitten
Summary: Ten is a bio-weapon in human form that everyone wants to get their hands to— the most destructive weapon ever created. Sicheng is a high-rank security operative working in NeoTech Corporation.It was funny, because Ten was designed to be a weapon and yet it was Sicheng who was fighting to protect him.





	1. Bio-Weapons

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the grammatical and typographical error (if any) as I'm writing this straight from this app/site and I don't really do proof-reading ^^ Comments are very much appreciated! Thank you.

Year 20xx

—the year where technology has been gradually progressing. Various new kinds of technology have slowly been discovered— gravity propulsion system that uses anti-matter reactor as a power source which can be more convenient for transportation, more advanced regenerative medicine that could possibly end cancer in a snap, smooth talking AI assistants, making lives much easier, and most of all, an extreme update in weaponry making the one who possesses it probably the most powerful being in the world.

_NeoTech Corporation_— a multi-national industrial company and the largest tech conglomerate in the world. One of the company's purpose is to develop and provide different kinds of innovative weapons that would help the military forces in any types of combat. As far as the public were aware, this multi-billion-dollar company only focuses on producing guns, explosives and other classic weaponry. What people were blissfully unaware of, however, is that the company is also secretly involved in animal and human experiments, conducting top secret genetic and viral research to produce a life-form of weapon or just simply called, Bio-Weapon. Bio-weapons, are genetically modified living creatures engineered by humans for a specific purpose: making them a _killing machine._

Sicheng is a high-rank security operative and researcher working in NeoTech. At the age of 10, he has exhibited an undeniable potential due to his extra-ordinary intelligence. Orphaned at the age of 14, he was handed over to the company as his parents also worked there. Over time, young Sicheng was able to study, graduate and get a stable career as a researcher in the company itself. He became one of the youngest and most respected officials in NeoTech. He's also one of the many people conducting a study on how to improve Bio-Weapons, also the most excellent of his cluster. His brilliance is one of the pioneers on the creation of _TEN_— first of the massive number of Bio-Weapon created by NeoTech, the first bio-weapon in human form ever created. Although he hasn't been tested yet, TEN was said to possess superhuman abilities, allowing him to overpower any type of contender. With him, NeoTech could certainly take over the world.

It was already passed midnight. Due to excessive amount of workload, Sicheng hasn't gone home yet. Not that he minds though. In fact, he liked working in the cold laboratories of NeoTech more than being alone in his house. He often gets lonely, but he doesn't like letting the loneliness get into him. Instead, drowning himself to work became his way of coping up.

"What's up?" he heard a voice from behind.

He slightly pushed his desk chair backwards before turning around. "Oh, Yukhei..." he said. Sicheng stood up and wore his glasses. Yukhei is his co-researcher, only a junior and younger than him by 3 years. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." the younger replied.

Sicheng closed his laptop for a moment. "Then, would you like to take a walk while we chat?" he offered in which the younger accepted.

They walked side by side while they talk. Glass walls displaying various kinds of tanks surrounded them— tanks filled with undeveloped bodies of Bio-Weapons. Most of them are animals. It's not something new for them. In fact, this is the view that they see almost every day.

"What are you still doing here? It's almost 1:00AM." Yukhei wondered.

"Just finishing some stuff. I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep if I get home with some undone work." Sicheng answered.

"You look stressed though." the younger commented, "I heard from one of the chief that you're the head in-charge of the Project: Ten."

"That's correct." Sicheng nodded.

"Must be a lot of pressure. You know, based from what was oriented to me, Project: TEN is one of the biggest projects NeoTech has ever started. I'm stoked to see the result." an excited tone can obviously be heard by the way Yukhei speaks, which Sicheng just couldn't help but feel proud to. Project: TEN will be his biggest and most successful project. With this, everyone will recognize him as one of the most renowned and respectable researchers of the NeoTech— just like his parents.

They stopped at an enormous tank. It was like the others. This time, it's a human that's inside. A young man, deep in slumber, inside the tank filled with countless number of tubes and small, thin wires.

Sicheng looked up and admired the view. "I know." his lips gradually forming a small smile.

Yukhei did the same thing. He turned to where Sicheng was looking and felt instantly amazed by what he saw. "He's... he's..."

"Beautiful. My little Ten." Sicheng finished his sentence.

"I haven't seen a person inside the tank... until now." Yukhei realized. "It's like he's peacefully sleeping. How could a person like that be so breath-takingly beautiful?"

"My perfect little Ten." Sicheng whispered.

_You're going to be my most beautiful creation, Ten. I will make sure everyone will be mesmerize by your beauty._ Sicheng swore in his mind.

Sicheng went home, finally. Just as he entered his house, he flopped himself on the couch. He closed his eyes. His head is hurting, and he noticed that his eyes are involuntarily squinting.

"Mom, Dad..." he opened his eyes this time. He turned to his right where a small side table with a framed picture lies. "Are you proud of me?"

Growing up without parents was very hard for him. Everyday feels like a torture for him as he misses his parents so much. Hence, he's trying his best to finish his project— Project: TEN. Maybe with this, he can finally have that sense of fulfillment he's always looking for. Maybe if he completes this project, he can finally feel complete.

Maybe Ten would be the one who will complete him.

_Help me._

Ten's eyes fluttered open. Waking up statis in a tank full with water and having no memory at all, he tried to move but couldn't. The tube attached to his mouth is the only means of breathing.

He closed his eyes again as though he's praying.

_Help me..._


	2. What Are You Afraid Of?

The first deployment day is coming near. Only four days are left before the first live testing of the newly made bio-weapons. Sicheng, being the one in-charge with Project: TEN research, is definitely stoked. He's been waiting for it— everyone will finally be able to see what he has been working hard for all his life. People will finally get to see Ten— his creation, his masterpiece, his life work.

"Dr. Sicheng." a voice was heard from the speaker of his laboratory's security system. He glanced at the glass barriers to see who it was.

"Professor Byun." Sicheng muttered, quickly pausing from what he has been doing to open the entrance of his lab. "I'm quite surprised. I'm not sure I have an idea what brought someone like you here. Is there something you need?" he asked.

Byun Baekhyun— mostly known as Professor Byun in NeoTech Corp.— is one of the renowned scientists in the company. He has pioneered a number of innovative discoveries of different types of weaponry including animal re-engineering or just simply animal bio-weaponing. It was said that Byun Baekhyun started working in the company when he was at Sicheng's age. Hence, people couldn't help but see some similarities among them.

Sicheng dusted his coat, making sure he looked presentable. He needed to impress his senior. After all, Professor Byun has also worked with his parents before— that is, during the professor's early age.

"The first deployment is just around the corner, I just want to see how you're doing. The executives are setting a very high expectation on this one first and foremost." Professor Byun stated, slightly fixing his glasses as he walked around the area.

Sicheng opened the entrance to the tank and motioned the older male to follow him.

"Everything's doing great. There are still minor installments that needs to be done including the voice box though. After that, I'll do some initial training on him, of course, and he's ready to go." answered the younger as they make their way to the tanks.

"Excellent." Professor Byun commented.

Located at the end of the path they're walking was Project: TEN's tank. They stopped as they reached it. Again, just like what Sicheng always feels whenever he looked at the person sleeping inside the tank, his heart started beating rapidly.

"His beauty is ethereal." Sicheng couldn't help but comment on his own creation.

"And that's a good thing. Beauty is power." the professor said, one side of his lips are curving upward. "I am impressed. I can't wait to get my hands on your beautiful creation, Dr. Sicheng."

Sicheng didn't have an idea what that smile meant, but it wasn't what's important at the moment. What's important is his research is almost finally done and one of the scientist he respects the most is here, acknowledging his excellence.

That was until he suddenly heard a voice.

_Help me... Get me out of here..._

The younger turned his head around, trying to see if there's anyone else around aside from the two of them. There's none though.

For a moment there, he got confused.

He looked at the person sleeping inside the tank. His eyes widened as he noticed Ten furrowed his eyebrows. Sicheng looked at the professor beside him, trying to see if the latter noticed Ten's sudden facial movement. Unfortunately, the professor didn't seem to notice.

_Ten... is that you?_ He thought.

But much to his dismay, the voice was gone and Ten's facial expression went back to normal.

And so did he. He just shrugged the thought away.

"You're doing a good job in your research, Doctor. I'm pretty sure your parents are smiling on you from the heaven." Professor Byun assured, as they return to the laboratory.

"Thank you, Professor. I'll see you soon." the younger bids goodbye.

"How was the Project: TEN research going?" that question popped out of nowhere from the moment Byun Baekhyun entered the executive's office.

He smiled and casually took over one of the couches. "Sublime! I knew it was a right decision taking that boy to be the one in-charge with that project. He truly is the child of the Dongs." Byun spoke, smiling mischievously at the person talking to him.

"Really... Well, I need you to monitor every move that child makes. We need to make sure he completely delivers that project to us. We need to make sure he won't be like his parents— those traitors." the executive looked at him dead in the eye and told him.

"Relax, Taemin. I'll make sure no one gets in our way. Trust me." Byun assured, standing up and walking towards Taemin— the company's executive, reaching out to caress the latter's face. "I'll make your dreams come true." he added.

It was already late at night and Sicheng has already went home. He figured he could call it a day since he's almost done with the project and only minor adjustments are the ones left to do. So he went straight home and tried to sleep early.

However, the mysterious voice from the earlier conversation kept him up. Despite the drowsiness he's been feeling, he couldn't catch his sleep mainly because he's trying to figure out if the voice he heard was real or not. There weren't any other person around at that time except from the two of them plus, the professor didn't seem to notice the voice— that's what he kept saying to himself.

"There's no way that's Ten... why would he be begging for help?" he hypothesized. He has a point though. Why would someone beg for help when he hasn't even waken up in the first place?

But Sicheng just can't calm himself down.

"Damn it. I'm going there." he snapped. He jumped out of his bed and grabbed his laboratory jacket.

He needed answers.

It was already past 2AM but Sicheng still decided to go back. He needed some peace of mind and the only thing to have it is to confirm whose voice was the one he heard.

"Excuse me, Sir. You're not authorized to—"

He quickly shoved his authorized I.D to the guard and went straight to his lab. Once he entered the premises, he proceeded to the tanks right away.

And there, he saw Ten— with eyes fully opened, staring back at him. Tubes and wires are still attached though. Sicheng nearly lose his mind. He couldn't believe what's in front of his eyes.

"Ten... you're..." he stuttered as he walk closer to the tank. His hands involuntarily reaching out to the person inside the tank.

His heart ached when once again, he saw Ten furrowed his eyebrows as though he's afraid. It broke his heart.

_What are you so afraid of?_ Sicheng thought.


	3. Save You From Them

The next two days went by surprisingly fast. It's only one day left until the day of first deployment which means Project: TEN's full functionality will be tested. Finishing touches have been done. Cybernetic prostheses and implants has been full installed. Even the voice is fully activated as well. Appropriate behavioral abilities were also added into the matrix— in order to give him the ability to think and act like a human. On the contrary, it's social cognitive abilities were uninstalled per the executive's request. They wanted to see if the android will be able to develop emotions without social cognitive neuroscience involved, they reasoned and Sicheng briskly complied. What the young scientist is unaware of is that, the company's main goal is actually to turn his creation into a weapon of mass destruction.

There's a lot of pressure going on Sicheng's mind at the moment but nothing seem to bother him pretty much except for one thing, the moment he saw Project:Ten— or just _Ten_, as what he calls his creation— eyes open in front of him. They weren't able to speak with each other though. They almost actually did, if it weren't because of Professor Byun who just came out of nowhere, saying he's walking around to observe and check if all the projects are almost done. Once the professor was out of sight, he glanced back at Ten who is unfortunately already fast sleep by then.

He shook his head. Up until the current moment, he's still unsure if he ready saw Ten awake or not.

Maybe his mind was just really making up random things at that time?— he's not entirely certain. It could his mind, or it could be that the Ten— the project cyborg he's developing is defective and he just realized it at the moment. He didn't know what to do or think.

Desperate to seek the guidance of someone senior from him, he went out of his lab to look for Professor Byun. It was half passed 9 in the evening already and most of the people in the faculty were already gone. He looked around and saw Lucas, who's still busy talking with some other scientist despite how late it was. He wasn't completely sure if they're new hired scientist but their faces definitely intimidate the hell out of him. Nevertheless, he shrugged the thought away and continued to march towards the professor's office.

Once he finally reached the office, he stopped for a brief moment in front of the door and breathe. He needed some answers and he believed that the young professor would be the right person to ask.

He was about to knock on the door when he saw it partially opened. He instantly thought the professor was out at the moment and he could just come by later on. However, curiosity got the best of him and instead of walking away, he leaned closer and tried to peek inside instead.

And there, he saw the young professor talking with someone.

"Tomorrow, Project: TEN will be turned in to us first thing. Per checking, all the minor installations have been done. All validations have been confirmed... he's ready." said the young professor.

Sicheng tried to lean a little closer. Trying to see who the professor was talking to and why were they talking about his project. The room wasn't completely lit up, finding it difficult for him to see what's inside. He looked around, making sure no one's looking at him suspisciously for anyone who could see him at the moment could really mistake him as a thief. He peaked in again.And there, his eyes widened upon seeing the chief executive officer of the company— Lee Taemin.

"Great. Seems like everything is going according to plans." the CEO said— wearing a wicked smile on his face, sitting casually on the professor's arm chair. "Once I get my hands on Project: TEN, I'll be the most powerful person in this planet."

"Poor little Sicheng. He didn't even realize he's creating a very powerful weapon that could end the humankind. All he knew was he's creating a stupid robot who can conduct training different kinds of combat. He didn't even realized that we were stealthily modifying his project, installing more combative behavioral modules inside that robot." This time, it was Professor Byun who spoke as he walks around the room.

"Once we get a full control of that creature, the faith of the world will be decided by none other than me. He'll become my mercenary, and if anyone tries to defy me, I'll make sure to end them right away." Lee Taemin said.

Sicheng was obviously taken aback at what he just heard. He felt his feet went wobbly, he couldn't even stand properly. He watched there with shock as Professor Byun walks towards the back of the executive, wrapping his arms all over him and planting a kiss behind his ear. "That's right, end them." the young professor said.

Sicheng was in complete shock. He couldn't believe it at first and he tried to shake his head, trying to see if he's just dreaming— which he wasn't. However, the fact that the professor and the executive have a secret relationship didn't completely surprised him. What he's most staggered about is the fact they're planning on turning Ten into a killing machine.

There's no way he'll gonna let them do that.

He ran swiftly back to his lab. It took several turns before he could reach it, even bumping to Yukhei on his way in which he failed to notice. Once he reached his lab, he locked it. He grabbed all of the papers that contains Project: TEN's data and quickly ran an analysis on it. As he reanalyze the data, he opened the entrance to the tanks and made his way inside.

"No way. There's no way I'm going to let them get their hands on you, Ten." he repeatedly said as he looks at the data analysis back and forth. "If I would have to wake you up earlier than necessary, I'm willing to do it." he added.

_I need to save you from them._ He said.

He held a tight grip on his binder. And from there, he started to remodify some things, eager to wake the creature in front of him. "Based on the completion status and original deployment plan, all of the installations are already complete and he's scheduled to wake up tomorrow morning... and there, I'll have to run some callibrations." he said. His eyebrows are knitted and his nose were scrunched, causing his glasses to slightly fall over his nose. He leaned down to his computer and began typing— changing the program codes of the tank.

"If I could just.. adjust the refresh and scheduling time— there." he muttered as he clicks 'Enter', reexecuting the modified code.

Sicheng watched in full hope as Ten wakes up again. The creature's feline eyes wandered around the younger scientist's slim figure. His eye brows furrowed as he looked at Sicheng straight to his eyes. It's like he knew what was happening— as if they understand each other. However, Ten looked around and started to panic when he noticed that the tank started to release all of the water inside it, detaching the tubes and wires from him— finally releasing him. The tank opened and bringing out Ten who's laid down on a piece of metal board, coughing non-stop— as if he's choking. Sicheng attended to him right away, bring a piece of clean coat with him.

He stopped mometarily when a realization hit him. _He looks like... a kid.. he's so tiny.._

He snapped back to reality right away as he noticed the tiny creature's difficulty to breathe. "Hey, hey... it's fine. You can breathe. Watch me." he cooed, wrapping the coat around the creature's naked body as he breathes in and out slowly— trying to teach the creature how to breathe.

Thankfully, Ten was able to do it— slowly managing to calm down in the process. He looked at Sicheng with curious eyes and the latter did the same. The young scientist didn't know why but the moment he looked at the creature's eyes, he felt lost— lost in his gaze. They stared at each other for a good minute.

"Right. We need to get out of here. Quick." he ordered, standing up and reaching out a hand for the tiny creature to hold. Ten took it willingly. However, it was a complete struggle as the latter still doesn't know how to stand, let alone walk. Sicheng mentally slapped himself.

"Here, let me help you." he muttered as he helps the tiny creature stand up. He held one of Ten's hand and clung it around his shoulder, the other one grabbing the boy by his waist. Together, they exited his main lab— or more known as the tanks.

Once they reached the dry lab, Sicheng closed all the blinds to make sure no one sees them. He let the boy sit on his arm chair while he kneels in front of him.

"Do you know who you are?" the young scientist asked.

The boy stared straight at him and bit his lips. He's obviously trying his hard to think, Sicheng noticed. Failing to think of anything to answer back, the boy shrugged.

"Can you... try to speak?" Sicheng asked, pointing to his mouth as he speaks. "Can you say... Ten?"

It was a struggle at first but Sicheng knew better than anyone else that the boy can do it. He's the one who created him after all.

Sicheng's face light up when he saw the boy in front of him try to open his mouth and speak. He anticipated it. "T...Ten." and there, the tiny creature was able to do it.

"Right. From now on your name is Ten, okay? Now here's what we need to do. We need to get out of here because youe life is in danger." Sicheng began to speak as he stands up and compiled all of his things including his hard drive, and then deleting all files from his computer afterwards.

"You need a change of clothes and shoes as well, we need to make sure no one recognizes you." he said as he grabs some spare clothes from his clothing storage and hands them to the tiny creature in front of him.

"Clothes..." Ten mumbled as he scans the clothes Sicheng had given him while the latter makes sure the door of his dry lab is locked.

Once they finished preparing, Sicheng held his hand and directed him towards the tanks where a secret exit is located. "Just follow me, okay?" the taller male told him.

  
"My Taemin... I'm so proud of you."

Standing right behind him, Byun whispered as he plants playful kisses on Taemin who's still seated as his arm chair. His beautiful hands began to travel from his shoulder down to his chest, engulfing him into a tight back hug.

"Don't just tell me, Professor. Show me how proud you are." he demanded, turning to cup Byun's face and pulling him closer to plant a lusty kiss on his lips.

The atmosphere inside the room was getting a bit steamy when all of a sudden, they heard a loud bang on the door. The door opened and revealed a young man standing nervously and obviously in shock when he saw the professor together with the company's chief executive officer together in one room, looking almost really... inappropriate.

It was Lee Taeyong— a young man with sharp jawline and wide, intimidating eyes, one the scientists under Byun's department. He's one of the new scientists that Sicheng saw Lucas was talking to.

"What the fuck, Lee Taeyong? What do you want?" Byun yelled at him. Obviously mad at the fact that the young man just ruined their moment.

"It's about Dr. Dong, Sir. He ranaway with Project: TEN." Taeyong announced right away.

A clangor echoes around the room— or probably even the whole hallway. It was Taemin, slapping the surface of Byun's desk. "What did you say?" he angrily said, making the young man standing by the door shake in nervousness.

"P-project: TEN was gone, Sir. As well as Dr. Dong." Taeyong repeated, swallowing hard afterwards.

Baekhyun's facial expression changed from confused to mad. Meanwhile, Taemin snapped. He pressed his smart watch to contact all the security personnel althroughout the whole facility. "Close all the gates!" he commanded and at that moment, Taeyong admitted he never saw them that mad before. They were really composed and poised in public but seeing them now— they're definitely scary.

"I won't let you ruin my plan, Dong Sicheng. You'll see." Taemin hissed as he walks out followed by Byun, walking past Taeyong who stood there frozen.

"Project: TEN is mine!" the young scientists heard and swore to God, he never felt scared before.


End file.
